Ice and Fire
by Little Wings
Summary: Ginny gets pregnant in her 5th year and decides to drop out of school. The baby was a result of too much alcohol and a party. The father has no idea. Yet. Who can she turn to for help? Who is the dad of the baby and will he help her care for it? GWDM fic
1. Summer holiday

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey peepz! 2nd Ginny/Draco ficcie...kinda...I didn't finish the last. Didn't get too many reviews, but hey! I hope you like this one! Oh yeah, Ginny's in 5th year, the others in 6th. Flamez welcome but don't be too harsh please.  
  
Disclaimer - One and only disclaimer, if you've read any of my other stories you'll know I hate these. I don't own any of the characters, except if I make them up, k?  
  
"Summer holiday"  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had just received a letter from her parents. It was a Saturday.  
  
Dear Ginny -  
Due to your OWLs, you will have to stay at school until the year is over, rather than coming home with Ron a week earlier, sorry sweetheart. But we'll see you as soon as we can!  
  
Love, Mum and Dad.  
  
She smiled. Ginny knew about her OWLs and they had finished a month before but her parents always made sure that she stayed for such an important year. Ron would be going home tomorrow, whereas she would stay for another week. Not that she minded, there were great end-year parties to go to!  
  
Harry and Hermione would be leaving tomorrow too, Harry would be staying with Sirius and Hermione with her parents, as it was not compulsory to stay for the last week  
  
"Wassat?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food. Hermione shot him a disgusted look.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "A letter from Mum and Dad. I'm not going home with you tomorrow"  
  
"Oh ok" Ron swallowed.  
  
"What are you going to do today Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Help Ron pack. He can't do it himself" Ginny said.  
  
"I'll bet he can't, I help you both when I've finished going through my own room" She giggled.  
  
Hermione's hair wasn't as bushy anymore, it was just wavy. She had also grown out of studying so much. Harry and Ron both had developed good bodies from Quidditch, though Ron slightly taller.  
  
"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of - oops" Ron had just spilled his juice all over himself.  
  
"You were saying?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Ron said, though lips twitching himself.  
  
"I have to go and take a shower, see you in a bit" Ginny smiled at the three, also known by the Slytherins as the 'Dream Team'  
  
She had just gotten up the stairs when Liz Hawkson, a Ravenclaw in her year stopped her.  
  
"You going to this years end-year party? Heard it'll be best yet!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Sure, just tell me where and when!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"The last Thursday at 7, we go back Saturday" Liz said.  
  
"I'm there!" Ginny gave her a last wave and carried on to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She ran the water of the shower and stepped in. Ginny felt relaxed as soon as the first drop hit her body. Once she had finished washingher hair and body, she wrapped her pink towel tightly around her and got dressed into tight low slung jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top.  
  
Ginny left her long hair down and cleaned up the bathroom. She then went to her brother's room, where he was looking scared and leaning away from something and Harry and Hermione were weak with laughter. Ginny smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"He-he" Harry tried to explain but he collapsed on the floor in laughs again.  
  
"I-I think y-your mum-" Hermione had a go, then tried again. "Accidentally put one of your bras in his suitcase!"  
  
Hermione and Harry doubled over again. Ron was still up against the opposite wall with the same frightened look. Ginny giggled and shook her head. She picked up the lacy light purple bra and threw it aside. She'd get it later.  
  
"Jeez Ron, I didn't know you needed that kind of support" Ginny said. The three of them errupted in yet another fit of laughter.  
  
"Ok, not that funny we can go back to packing!" Ron said, obviously annoyed.  
  
Finally, when they all got themselves together, the three of them helped Ron, but Ginny, Harry or Hermione couldn't look at each other. They finished quickly and Hermione and Ginny went down to the grounds for some girl talk.  
  
"Um..Gin? I really need to talk to you" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Sure, spill" Ginny replied. She was doing cartwheels on the grass.  
  
"See, I-I like H-Harry and I don't know what to do" She blurted out.  
  
Ginny fell on her head mid-cartwheel. "Ouch. That's cute!" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, but, what do I do without giving off too many hints and look like a tart?" Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Then wear revealing stuff, but not skanky stuff. For instance, wear a low cut, tiny top, but wear jeans or pants. Or if you're wearing a mini, top it off with a capsleeve shirt that shows a little midriff. Or a tank top if it's hot" Ginny said.  
  
"Really? But what about actions?" She asked.  
  
"Smile at him a lot, flirt and just generally give off a lot of obvious body language. You need to let him know without telling him" She replied.  
  
"That simple?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Positive!" Ginny gave her friend a reasurring hug. "What do you say we ask Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber for a pinic and day out here? The weather's gorgeous!"  
  
"I say lets go get 'em!" Hermione grinned. The ran up to the castle to get everyone else.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
"What do you all want to do now?" Seamus asked.  
  
"How about a good game of football?" Dean suggested. (Rhapsody - or soccer for peepz who don't know)  
  
Parvati, Ron, Ginny and Seamus looked confused. The others grinned and nodded. Hermione conjured up a ball. While Dean, Seamus and Harry started to explain.  
  
In the end it was Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Lavender against Harry, Ron, Hermione and Parvati.  
  
"Ready, and..start!" Dean yelled.  
  
He took the ball and winded around all the players, till he got to the goalkeeper, Ron, who was a good Quidditch Keeper now. Dean lined up the shot and kicked hard. Ron moved fast and just caught the ball on the tips of his fingers and kicked to Hermione.  
  
She dribbled the ball quickly and passed to Seamus, who missed. Instead Ginny, got control of it. She was getting hang of the game until she tried to pass to Lavender. Ginny went to kick but stepped on the ball and fell. They all burst out laughing and ran to help Ginny up, who stumbled and fell multiple times from laughing so much.  
  
I get knocked down,  
  
But I get up again,  
  
Ya never gonna keep me down,  
  
I get knocked down,  
  
But I get up again,  
  
Ya never gonna keep me down  
  
She got hold of herself and got on with the game. The score ended up being 4-3 to Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Ginny, who scored two goals and Dean kicking the other two.  
  
"You're a fair football player Gin" Dean said.  
  
"Thanks. Would've been nice not to fall four times though!" She replied.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just part of the game" Lavender grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you did great for your first time" Harry added.  
  
"Too bad you can't play football in a team, the way muggles do" Hermione said.  
  
"We are SO doing that again!" Ginny said enthusiastically.  
  
Rhapsody - First chappie, did ya like it? Constructive critisism rather than flamez ok? thanks. Bye! 


	2. Departures

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hello again, if you wanna know how I work, here it is. I upload three chapters at first and if I don't get a single review within a week, I stop the story. If you don't like all my little footnotes during the story, tell me. But more people have told me they like them rather than not. Next chappie!  
  
"Departures"  
  
Hogwarts students were all packed in the station and the Hogwarts Express was going to take them to platform 9 ¾ so their parents could pick them up. Ginny was there to see off Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Parvati.  
  
Lavender, Dean and herself were staying the extra week, as classes were just revision over what they'd done that year and were easy, not to mention the big party coming up.  
  
Ginny helped them heave their things in the storage compartment and talked for awhile.  
  
"Send me letters, the lot of you, yeah?" Ginny said.  
  
"Of course" Hermione smiled. The others nodded.  
  
The whistle blew and Lavender, Dean and Ginny hugged everyone good-bye. They quickly left and the train departed. They all watched it until it was a dot of scarlet in the distance.  
  
"I'm going to miss them for those three months" Lavender admitted.  
  
"Yeah" Dean said absentmindedly.  
  
"Wonder who else is back.." Ginny trailed off.  
  
She looked around and spotted a silver-blonde head she didn't want to see, as well as another strawberry-blonde curly head she was also dreading to see. Yup. Malfoy and Pansy were there. Ginny turned away and told Lavender and Dean this.  
  
"Joy" Lavender rolled her eyes. "Don't we just feel special?"  
  
"Being in the presence of me, yes you should" Malfoy said with a trademark smirk.  
  
"No-one cares. Get lost, prat" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Weasel, couldn't your parents afford to feed you an extra week?" He shot back.  
  
Ginny's cheeks burned.  
  
"Sod off" Dean said, knowing how touchy she was about the money topic.  
  
"Ohh, defensive huh? Got a new boyfriend? Wasn't Micheal Corner good enough? Oh yes. You DID go out with Thomas didn't you? My, you're getting around. Quite the little slut now? You've grown up" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ginny slapped him. Hard. Her eyes had fire in them and she was angry. Malfoy looked down at her from his 6"1 height to her tiny 5"4 frame. He gave her an icy glare. They just stood there, shooting daggers to each other, until Dean and Lavender dragged her away.  
  
"Ok, WHAT was that about?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I don't know. He makes me so mad" Ginny exploded.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. He's a loser. Everyone knows that Gin. Let it go" Dean shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I'm getting a butterbeer" Ginny muttered.  
  
She went down to the kitchens. And bumped into Malfoy on the way down. Ginny quickly picked herself up and stormed off, holding a hand over her shoulder and shouting  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Before he could get a word out.  
  
Ginny tickled the pear and the painting swung open. She stepped inside. House elves rushed up, eager to serve her. Ginny asked them for two butterbeers, hid them in her robes and got out of the kitchens and up to her dorm as quickly as she could.  
  
There was only one other girl in her dorm who wasn't leaving, Chelsea Connolly but luckily, Chelsea wasn't in the rrom at the time.  
  
Ginny drank her butterbeers, while reading a book she'd been wanting to get through. She soon felt sick and fell asleep.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Malfoy was lurking in the shadows of the dungeon, while Ginny was on the floor, crying before him.  
  
"Give me the vial!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I don't have it! Honest to God!" She sobbed.  
  
"You are worthless. Filth, absolutely pathetic" Malfoy spat.  
  
"I'm not! Let me go, I don't want to be here!" Ginny cried.  
  
He hit her jaw. She clutched her face where it was hit and fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. Ginny felt warm blood run from the wound.  
  
"Get up!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
She tried but her legs just gave way and she tumbled to the floor again.  
  
"I SAID GET UP WEASEL!" He bellowed.  
  
"I-I can't!" Ginny said in between sobs.  
  
Malfoy dug a knife from in his robes and raised it above his head. He brought it down swiftly and it made contact with the skin of her chest.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny screamed.  
  
She shot up. It was 2 am and she was surrounded by her blankets and sheets, drenched with cold sweat. Ginny was panting, remembering the nightmare. Chelsea was still asleep by some miracle.Ginny lay back down, closing her tired eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Ginny had no recollection of the dream that morning, she just carried on with her normal morning routine before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She spent most of her time with Dean and Lavender, but caught up with her fellow fifth-years a lot.  
  
"Calm down everyone please!" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Since there were only about a quarter of the students, they just used the Ravenclaw table. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"It is the last Hogsmeade weekend for the year and if you are all coming, I suggest you get ready soon, as we will leave at 10 o'clock sharp" Professor McGonagall said before sitting back down.  
  
"So, are we gonna go?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need to pick up some more sweets before I head home" Ginny said. Dean nodded.  
  
After eating, she ran up to her dorm and gave herself a once-over. When Ginny was satisfied with herself, she went back downstairs to meet Lavender and Dean.  
  
"You ready?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah" She replied.  
  
They shared a carriage to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Are you going to the party, Gin?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Definetly. Liz told me about it. Are you going?" Ginny asked the two of them.  
  
"Mmm" Dean said. He was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yeah! It's fourth-years up, nobody wants snotty little toerags running about" Lavender wore a disgusted look just at the thought. She hated little kids.  
  
"Oh come on. Kids are cute. But you're right, we don't want kids at the party" Ginny agreed.  
  
"I am SO getting you ready for the event!" Lavender clasped her hands together and squealed.  
  
Ginny felt a bit faint. She'd been there the time Lavender and Parvati decided to give Hermione a make-over.  
  
"Uh...ok, um, great" She said.  
  
"Excellent. I have make-up, clothes, hair care, the works! we can go crazy!" Lavender said, obviously excited.  
  
"Lav? The party is in five days, we have a little waiting to do" Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So? You can never be too ready" She answered seriously.  
  
Ginny just smiled. Parvati and Lavender loved that sort of thing, they were always getting fashion and beauty magazines, doing themselves up, going on dates. You name it, they've done it. As long as it's something to do with fashion, make-up etc.  
  
"Oh, we're here!" Dean looked up from his paper and they all hopped out of the carriages.  
  
"Where to first?" He asked.  
  
"Three Broomsticks, I need a butterbeer" Lavender said.  
  
The three of them quickly strode to the pub and found a table. A young wizard came to take their order.  
  
"Three butterbeers please" Ginny told him.  
  
"Ok, just a sec" He said. A moment later he had three bottles in his hand and gave them over.  
  
"Mmm, he was gorgeous" Lavender said, looking over at the wizard.  
  
"You're hopeless, Lav" Dean was shaking his head.  
  
"I know, ohhh, Justin Mandosa, you know, seventh-year? He's totally lush too. I heard he's going to the party Thursday" She licked her lips.  
  
"He IS hot, eh?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh help me God" Dean vanished behind his paper again.  
  
"Malfoy will be at the party too" Lavender grinned.  
  
"Um...Lav? Reality check, ew?" Ginny looked at her as if she had a wand through her head.  
  
"He's a dick head, yes, but he's sexy as hell" Lavender winked at her.  
  
"Are you kidding? He's a man-slut!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Everyone went silent and looked at Ginny. Her cheeks went pink and she sunk down into a chair. Lavender giggled.  
  
"Oh well. Not that it matters anyway. I'll just flirt with Justin the whole night, see if I can get any from him!" She said.  
  
"You ARE a little tramp aren't you?" Ginny joked.  
  
"The one and only" Lavender stuck a pose.  
  
"Oh yummy, see THAT guy over there? Totally gorgeous!" Ginny pointed to a guy four tables from them.  
  
"He is, isn't he? Cute ass" She eyed him  
  
"Everyon finished? Let's go!" Dean got up, paid and urged the girls out.  
  
"Oh Dean, you're such a spoilsport" Lavender whined.  
  
"Yeah, we were having a good perve!" Ginny added.  
  
Suddenly, the guy four tables across looked at them as he walked past. The two girls gave him sexy smiles and seductive little waves. He grinned back but had to keep walking. Dean rolled his eyes. They were pissing and moaning on second and the next they're all smiles, being all flirty.  
  
"Today would be nice" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Tomorrow would be better" Lavender shot back.  
  
"Let's just go? There's sweets with our names on them at Honeydukes!" Ginny grinned.  
  
Rhapsody - I like this chapter. Do you like this chapter? Please review! I looooove reviews! 


	3. Makeover

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey hunniez...3rd chappie, the party! Well, the first half anywayz. Oh yeah, if you want to contact me and don't want to review, my email is yourlukycharm@hotmail.com! No, it wasn't a typo, there is no 'c' in the luky. The actual girl who does have the email yourluckycharm@hotmail.com has been quite unfortunate hearing from multiple of my friends. Poor girl. Everyone started calling her my name and she had no idea what was going on. Enjoy!  
  
"Make-over"  
  
"It's the day of the party! The party's on tonight!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Lav, it's midday. I'm tired" Ginny rolled over and tried to sleep.  
  
"What?" Lavender scowled.  
  
"I'm tired! I hardly had any sleep! LET ME CATCH MY ZEES!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"You've slept enough! You went to bed at 7pm last night! Talk about early! That means you've had 17 hours sleep!!" She shouted.  
  
"I won't be tired tonight then. Ok, I'll get up. Get me a sandwich and a water from the kitchens will you?" She got up and went to take a shower.  
  
Ginny surveyed herself in her 12B bra and undies. She was slender and had curves in all the right places. She had good skin, and her red hair, ever so slightly darker since her first year, was down to just under her chest. Ginny had a gorgeous face, though she didn't think so and her freckles had faded to just a couple on her nose.  
  
Ginny stared into her own chocolate brown eyes once more before looking at her flat stomach, then got into the shower. When she'd gotten out, it was 12:30 and Lavender was back with her sandwich and water. Once she'd finished eating, her bubbly friend started on her make-over. Lavender put a product in Ginny's hair to make it shine. They had fun experimenting and doing bits of Lavender on the way.  
  
I don't care what my teachers say  
  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
  
Everyone is gonna dress like me,  
  
wait and see  
  
When I'm a supermodel  
  
and my hair will shine like the sea  
  
Everyone will wanna look just like me me................  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
  
"Ok Gin, now for make-up! It's 5 already and we still have to do me!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
Lavender put a layer of moisturiser over Ginny's face then swept gently over skin-tone powder with a brush and applied to her skin. She did this until she was satisfied and used the brush to put a small amount of blush on Ginny's cheeks.  
  
When that was done, Lavender ever-so-carefully drew a thin line of eyeliner on her friend's lash line. Gold shimmer eyeshadow was on Ginny's eyelids, and a quick brush of mascara completed the effect.  
  
Her pink lips had a clear lipgloss spread over them, to make the lips shine. Lavender put a lasting charm on Ginny's make-up so it wouldn't smudge or wipe off for 24 hours or until the charm was lifted.  
  
Ginny quickly put on her clothes and looked at Lavender. She gasped.  
  
"Oh Gin, you look beautiful!" She said admiringly. Ginny looked at her reflection.  
  
A gold side drawstring boob tube sat over a strapless bra and a denim mini rested on her hips. Gold stilettos were on her feet Lavender commented that it was too bad they couldn't stick big gold hoops through Ginny's unpierced ears.  
  
The girls spent the rest of the time doing Lavender, who's result came out just as good as Ginny's.  
  
Lavender's brown with blonde streaked hair was slightly wavy and she had dark eye make-up on. A black fully lacy halter-neck top hugged her body and really tight flared white jeans stuck to her hips and thighs. Black ankle boots topped it off and before they knew it, it was 7 o'clock.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm so nervous!" Lavender said.  
  
"No, you aren't, you've been to so many parties it isn't funny now let's go" Ginny reassured her.  
  
Both girls snuck to the room of requirement. When they opened the door it was blasting with music and people were all around.  
  
Ginny and Lavender grinned at each other before plunging into the sea of Hogwarts students. Some were drunk, it was even bigger than the last two years put together! Ginny had sneaked into one of them when she was still in third-year. She used Harry's invisbility cloak.  
  
"Hey look! There's Hannah Abbott!" Lavender called over the music.  
  
"Hey, Hannah!" Ginny yelled as they made their way over to her.  
  
"Hey Gin, Lav. Party's huge!" Hannah said before going back to dancing with Ernie.  
  
Lavender and Ginny spotted Dean chatting up a fifth-year Ravenclaw and they waved, gave him a silly look and a sarcastic thumbs-up. He grinned and gave them the finger as a joke and they just laughed.  
  
"Who's your friend, Dean?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"I'm Kaila Meadows" the brunette said.  
  
"Oh, pretty name" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Rack off you two" Dean shook his head and smiled.  
  
They started to mix with other people they knew and met some others they didn't. After awhile, they started to get thirsty.  
  
"Let's get s drink, eh?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm parched!" Ginny said.  
  
They'd been dancing for an hour with each other and different boys but hadn't a single drink. They started with a firewhisky... then another...followed by one more.  
  
Lavender and Ginny went back on the dance floor and started to dance with each other again, but much dirtier (Rhapsody - Get your minds out of the gutter! No they are no lezos! They are DRUNK!).  
  
Guys started to crowd around them and they started to cheer. Ginny and Lavender loved the attention they were getting from the fifth-, sixth- and seventh-year boys. They kept wanting more from the girls.  
  
Before they knew it, guys were starting to buy them more and more drinks. Lavender and Ginny parted and were off dancing with separate guys.  
  
Lavender was dancing with Justin Mandosa and Ginny was with some guy with blonde hair, though her vision was blurred from the alcohol, she couldn't see properly and wasn't able to make out the face but he gave off a familiar vibe.  
  
"Oh, I think I need to sit down" Ginny's head was spinning and the blonde took her to a couch.  
  
"Are you ok? Do you feel better?" He said after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Wanna dance?" She flashed him a smile.  
  
"Uh, you want to go somewhere more..private?" The blonde returned the smile. He had a gorgeous smile.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great" Ginny said seductively.  
  
He took her hand and led her out of the Room of requirement.  
  
Rhapsody - Ooooohhhhhh, what will happen? Who is the mysterious blonde- haired boy? Where's Ginny going? Find out in the next chappie! 


	4. Worst Fear

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hi Everyone! Lol, I read all you're reviews and I think you all know who the "mysterious blond-haired boy" is! But I just thought I'd make out Ginny didn't know who it was. Which she doesn't. Yet. But she - wait I won't spoil it!  
  
In answer to Lady Pyra's question, yes that was a real song called 'Tubthumping' by Chumbawamba.  
  
'word' = thoughts  
  
"Worst Fear"  
  
Ginny trudged downstairs with the guy. He seemed to be taking her to his dorm.  
  
"Just through here" He said. His voice slurred, he too, was obviously drunk aswell. He helped her through the portrait hole.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny answered as she stumbled but the blonde caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
They made their way into his dorm and eventually to his bed. He moved in slowly and Ginny realised what he was going to do. She copied him and inched closer too. The two of them started to kiss and he lay her down on the bed for something more intense.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Ginny was woken up by sunlight shining on her face. She stretched and looked around. This wasn't Chelsea's and her dorm. Ginny looked down at herself. She didn't sleep naked tangled up in sheets. Ginny heard the sound of breathing next to her. She DEFINETLY didn't sleep with other people when she was stripped of her clothes.  
  
She hesitantly looked slowly across to see who she slept with while she was tipsy last night. Ginny saw him and screamed. She grabbed a sheet.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
He rubbed his eyes as her scream had woken him. Draco turned to look at her and it was his turn to yell. Ginny bounded off the bed, sheet still on and tied it. Draco had another sheet and was covered.  
  
"Wh-what am I doing here?" She asked. Her head was spinning.  
  
"Oh god, don't tell me.." He started.  
  
"We did it?" Ginny asked as she bit her lip.  
  
"You are joking" Draco said bluntly.  
  
"I must've been pretty drunk last night then" Ginny winced.  
  
"I was too if I slept with you!" Draco snapped.  
  
Ginny paced up and down the bedroom, thinking.  
  
"What are we gonna do? What-What if I'm..pregnant?" Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"No. No, you can't be. That would ruin my rep" Draco shook his head, as if trying to convince himself that she wasn't.  
  
"As far as I know, we didn't use contraception last night. And all you can think of is your REP? I might not even BE pregnant. I don't think I am. No, I'm probably not" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, jeez my head is killing me" Draco rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Mine too" She ran her hand through her long hair.  
  
Ginny picked up her clothes, stormed to the bathroom and changed into them. When she was done, Ginny threw the sheet on Malfoy's bed, turned on her heel and walked out of the room, wanting to leave as soon as she could.  
  
She went to her dorm as quickly as she could, as her head was killing her. Ginny ran up the stairs and burst into the common room to the nearest bathroom. She threw herself onto the floor and chucked up into the toilet.  
  
'Must be just the hangover' Ginny thought as she crawled onto her bed.  
  
She just lay there awhile, thinking. Ginny wasn't a virgin before that, only doing it once with Dean, when she really trusted him and herself while she was with him. Ginny thought about what would've happened if it WAS her first time. She would have been so torn. Suddenly, Chelsea walked into the dorm.  
  
"Oh. Hey Ginny, are you alright?" She flipped her auburn curls.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"That was some party last night huh? I was so pissed!" Chelsea giggled.  
  
"Then why are you so energetic?" She groaned.  
  
"Go and see Bailey Lewis in the 7th dungeon, he has a few cauldrons full of sobering potion" Chelsea flounced out of the room.  
  
Ginny dragged herself out of bed and went down to the dungeons. When she reached the seventh, sure enough, Bailey was there brewing potions. But so was Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Getting a potion, what does it look like?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Whatever, ok?" She turned away.  
  
"After party shock?" Bailey said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"You two. I saw you leave together, obviously drunk and about to screw" Bailey wore Draco's smirk.  
  
"Shut your face about that ok?"Ginny said dangerously. She grabbed a potion, sculled it and left the room.  
  
Ginny felt a lot better after that but still had a sick stomach.  
  
"Gin! That party was great huh? What did you do with Malfoy?" Lavender grinned.  
  
"Lav! We didn't do anything thank god! Just dancing" Ginny said in what she hoped was a convincing voice.  
  
"I'm sure. I snogged Justin! Oh my gosh, he's hot! We're going on a date in the holidays!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Ohhh, go you! Hey you know the sobering potion? I still have an upset tummy after it, did it happen with you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. It's not meant to, I'd see Madam Pomfrey" Lavender said.  
  
"Nah, I'll sleep it off. See ya!" Ginny said and went back upstairs.  
  
'I wonder why I'm the only one with a sick stomach after the potion. I'll go see Madam Pomfrey if it's till there tomorrow' Ginny thought.  
  
She changed out of her party outfit and donned some boxers and a tank top. Ginny crawled into bed and snuggled into her covers. She had a dreamless sleep.  
  
(_#_)(_#_)(_#_)(_#_)(_#_)  
  
Ginny woke up at 4am. She felt dizzy and raced to the bathroom to spew again. She just sat against the wall, in case she needed to again.  
  
'What is WRONG with me?' Ginny thought. 'Why am I so sick? Whay am I the only one to have this reaction to the sobe-'  
  
Being sick again interrupted her thoughts. 'That's it. I'm going to see madam Pomfrey'  
  
Ginny got up and walked as quickly and quietly asshe could down the stairs and though the portrait hole. She tiptoed up to the hospital wing.  
  
"What can I do for you at this hour Ginny, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I've been vomiting quite a bit since last night, even after a sobering potion" Ginny said.  
  
"Hmm. I think I know what has happened, lay down here" She said, indicating to a bed.  
  
She lay down and bit her lip. Madam Pomfery came back with a potion.  
  
"Here, drink a mouthful, leave it there for ten seconds and then spit it out" She said as she gave Ginny the potion.  
  
Ginny did as she was told and obeyed the instuctions she was given. When Ginny spat out the potion it turned pink, rather than the deep blue it was before. Madam Pomfrey looked in her cup.  
  
She raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh dear.." She trailed off.  
  
"What? What's wrong with me?" Ginny said.  
  
"My dear, oh how do I tell you this" Madan Pomfery shook her head. "You're pregnant"  
  
"I-I'm I'm WHAT?" The words Ginny was dreading were said.  
  
"You're having a baby" The patron said.  
  
Ginny got up off the bed and ran back to her dorm. She had to get out of here, and fast. Ginny pulled out her trunk and started to throw things into it, not caring if they were folded or not.  
  
It took her around half an hour to toss things in there and then got out some parchment and a quill with some ink and started to write-  
  
Draco - Our worst fear is confirmed. I'm pregnant. Yeah, you read it right. By the time you read this letter I will be out of Hogwarts. I'll write to you in nine months the details of our baby. Please don't tell anyone. Ginny  
  
She hastily went to send the letter from the owlery and put some robes and a cloak over herself and left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Rhapsody - Ginny got pregnant! Naughty gurl. Anyway, R&R plz! 


	5. Running Away

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - I'm gonna upload two chappies in one night! You gotta be proud of me. I'm proud of myself anywayz. Lol, here's the next!  
  
"hugnhdl"  
  
Ginny lugged her trunk onto her broomstick and started to fly. It was extremely cold but she didn't think about being cold. That was the last thing on her mind. It was a long journey but at 6 am, Ginny arrived at her home, wondering how she was going to tell her parents.  
  
She left her broomstick and trunk at the front door and ran away to her favourite spot in the meadow. A swing that was tied with rope to a branch of a tree. Ginny sat there and swung herself for awhile.  
  
How WAS she to tell her family? Ginny's eyes swam with tears and they over flowed onto her cheeks. What had she done to deserve this? Ginny sat there and cried, thinking about how she was to care for the baby, work and sleep at the same time.  
  
Ginny certainly wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts. She couldn't deal with students looking at her in a whole new way. They would think she was a whore for getting knocked up and being pregnant. Malfoy would get looks too. Getting laid by a Weasley.  
  
Finally, Ginny decided to go back home, after sussing out her family's reactions. Fred and George would frown a bit but generally wouldn't mind. Bill and Charlie would be really concerned about what she'd do. Percy was still being a prat. Her mother would burst into tears and her father would be really disappointed.  
  
Her family would be very supportive though. Ginny had no idea what she'd do without them. She walked across the grass, wind rippled her hair and dried the tears on her face. Ginny opened the gate to her house and walked up to the front door.  
  
She gathered her things and opened the door.  
  
"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" She called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Ginny said loudly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Fred, George?" She called a little louder.  
  
No answer.  
  
"ANYONE?" Ginny yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
Ginny dumped her trunk and broomstick and ran out to the family room. Her family was there all right. But they were all lying motionless on the floor. Not breathing. Not moving. Not living.  
  
They were dead.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, even Percy, Bill and Charlie were all dead on the floor. Floating above them was the Dark Mark.  
  
Ginny sank to the floor and cried. Her family was dead. She was pregnant. She had nothing. Worse that nothing. Ginny sobbed and fresh tears just came bursting out. She cried like she never had before. Everything was terrible. Like nothing was worth it anymore. The only thing that kept Ginny going was her family's memory and the baby.  
  
She had to escape again. Ginny grabbed her things and a key and got some floo powder. She transported herself to Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny weaved her way through the streets and came to Gringotts. She stepped inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" The Goblin behind the counter asked.  
  
"I, um...want to get some gold out of vault 479 please" Ginny said.  
  
"Have you got your key?" the goblin asked.  
  
"Yes, just here" She pulled it from her pocket, as that was the key she got before leaving her home.  
  
The goblin led her to the vault. He put in the key and Ginny pocketed the family's life savings of 237 galleons and 14 sickles. She needed all she could get for a place to stay, a job and food.  
  
Ginny left Gringotts and roamed Diagon Alley, to find a copy of the Daily Prophet, to see if there was any places she could rent.  
  
She bought a copy and scanned the words. Finally, there was one. 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom shack, very small and cramped, only 5 galleons a week.  
  
Ginny went to visit the person who owned the shack. It was an old man, around 60.  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering about the ad in the Prophet, about the..er, house your renting out?" She said politely.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. It's in the next street, the smallest place you see. I'll be collecting your rent on Saturday" He said and slammed the door.  
  
'Rude!' She thought. As if she didn't have enough on her plate without mean old men adding to it. But Ginny found the shack easily.  
  
Inside it looked quite comfy but extremely small. She shrugged it off. It was only her living here anyway. Ginny put her things away and flopped down on her bed, looking throught the Daily Prophet for job interviews.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Draco awoke that morning with a note on his bedside table. He picked it up with curiosity. It read-  
  
Draco - Our worst fear is confirmed. I'm pregnant. Yeah, you read it right. By the time you read this letter I will be out of Hogwarts. I'll write to you in nine months the details of our baby. Please don't tell anyone. Ginny  
  
He re-read the letter in shock. He was going to be a father. At 16 years old! Well, 17 by the time the dumb fetus was born. Then he thought of Ginny. How she must be feeling.  
  
Draco put a non-readable charm on the paper so nobody could read it but himself. He had to find Weasley, to talk about it all. Would it work with them both raising the baby? He would finish school of course, but the free time he had would be tracking down little weasel. What if she was in the muggle world?  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and into the shower, got changed and brushed his teeth all in 15 minutes. He ran downstairs to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy was there.  
  
"Oh Drakie! Come here! I want us to be together, why don't you want to be with me? We're a match made in heaven!" She cooed, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Get off me Pansy!" He pushed her arms off his neck and ran from the Common Room.  
  
He had to see Madam Pomfrey, maybe she had an idea where Ginny was. Draco sprinted to the hospital wing.  
  
"Where's Weasley?" He panted.  
  
"Ah. I see now, congratulations Mr. Malfoy" She said.  
  
"Where is Weasley?" Draco repeated.  
  
"I don't know, she ran out as soon as she knew she was pregnant" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Draco turned and ran from the room. He had to find the weasel and argue his way into making her get an abortion. (Rhapsody - yes, in my story the magical world has abortions, even if it doesn't in the books)  
  
Rhapsody - Wow, that was a chapter that explained a lot. I'll post the next as soon as I can. Bye! 


	6. Magical girl, Muggle world

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey peepz...hows it goin? I'm good. I'll be busy over the next week so I might not update for a week or two. I do gymnastics three times a week, and dance twice. Plus I do dance at school and I have two assessments for that. They extended our gymnastics hours by half and hour so I'll be there more, and at my dance school outside high school, we are working on our annual concert and I have to buy costumes. Dance and Gymnastics. Some peepz can't believe how much excersise I do. Anyway, this chapter wont write itself!  
  
"Magical girl, Muggle world"  
  
Ginny was eating some toast and searching through the Prophet again. It had been a week since she had moved in and she was now on the hunt for a job.  
  
Waiters and waitresses needed at the Hog's Head. Three sickles an hour. See Mr. Cunman there for details.  
  
It was perfect. Nobody Ginny knew went to the Hog's Head, everyone preferred the Three Broomsticks. Ginny finished her toast and put it on the sink, she'd deal with it later. Ginny showered and dressed herself in a plain black robe.  
  
She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She reached the Hog's Head and opened the door. Ginny walked up to the owner.  
  
"Um...Hi, I was curious about the waitress job you have on offer?" She asked.  
  
"How old are you?" Mr. Cunman grunted.  
  
"Er..fifteen" Ginny thought there was no point lying to him.  
  
"You're a little young aren't you?" He said.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant and I need a job. If you can't offer me one, I'm sure there will be someone else who will" She said confidently.  
  
"Doubt it. Nobody was a pregnant teenager and either do I. Beat it!" Mr. Cunman snapped.  
  
"Thanks for the boost of confidence" Ginny mumbled and left the pub.  
  
She went to the food market to pick up some food for the week. Ginny browsed what they had on sale when she spotted a silver-blonde head. Ginny gasped and immediately ran out the door.  
  
Draco heard a gasp. He turned around to see Ginny run out. He followed.  
  
"Hey! Weasley!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny just kept running and running, desperate to get away from him. Draco dodged all the Wizards and Witches to get to her.  
  
"Weasley, come back!" He called.  
  
She ignored him and picked up her pace. There was no way she was going to let him ruin anything. Ginny reached a dead end.  
  
"WEASLEY!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"WHAT?!" She screamed.  
  
"You can't just take off like that! Now that I know you're..you're pregnant" He said.  
  
"Why? Why can't I leave? Why can't I avoid the stares and remarks? WHY?" Ginny yelled the last word.  
  
"Because you won't GET the stares and remarks when you get an abortion!" Draco replied.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you telling me I have to lose our baby? No. I'm giving this child a chance to live and if you won't do anything, don't. I can survive on my own" She said.  
  
"Think how much this would ruin our lives. You're leaving school, I don't know WHERE you're going to work and you have no money!" He spat.  
  
"I do have money. I have my family's life savings and I don't have a job. Yet. But I have a..um..house" Ginny said with her chin up. Partly because he was taller than her.  
  
"Doesn't your family need all they can get?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my family that way" Ginny said in low but dangerous voice.  
  
"Why are they gonna hurt me?" Draco said in a mock baby voice.  
  
"I have nobody, ok? No-one. Your old mate, you-know-who killed the lot of them so I took off and they're probably six feet under now. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, I hope you got the information you wanted and have a good life" Ginny turned and ran as fast as she could away from him.  
  
Draco just stood there, stunned. He was frozen, he could move or he'd run after her. When the shock wore off, Draco thought about it.  
  
Her family was gone she was on her own and he had no idea where she lived or worked.  
  
Draco wondered what he was going to do. Ginny must be really strong to take all this on. He never imagined the fifteen-year-old girl would be in position she was now. No-one deserved to have such a hard time.  
  
{$}-|-{$}-|-{$}@{$}-|-{$}-|-{$}  
  
Ginny reached her house as fast as she could. She flopped on her bed, thinking how close she was to someone else finding her. Ginny had to go to the muggle world. The majority of Hogwarts students lived in the magical world and the muggle world was a lot bigger. Ginny's child could never know about Hogwarts, magic or especially Draco.  
  
She dragged out her trunk once more and threw her clothes into it. Ginny flopped on the bed, as she wasn't going to leave until night time so no-one could see her. Ginny pondered over how much she'd miss the magical world. She knew quite a bit about muggles as she did muggle studies and being friends with Harry and Hermione helped.  
  
Nightfall came quickly and Ginny stepped onto the sidewalk with her full trunk. She threw out her right hand and the knight bus came rolling down the street.  
  
It came to a halt to where she was standing. The doors flew open and Stan plunged into his routine talk.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. Where would you like to go?" Stan said.  
  
"Uh..London please" Ginny stepped onto the bus and found a bed.  
  
She handed over the correct amount and sat down with a 'Witch's Weekly' that was all about, surprise surprise, pregnancy.  
  
" 'Choo lookin' at that for?" Stan asked.  
  
"I'm reading it for something to do" Ginny replied coolly.  
  
"Woss the point?" He asked.  
  
"My sister's pregnant and I'm looking up stuff for her" Ginny said.  
  
"How old's she?" Stan said.  
  
"Twenty-five" Ginny lied.  
  
"Woss her name?" Stan was asking too many questions for Ginny's liking.  
  
"Savannah" She said impatiently.  
  
Stan noticed her tone and shut up. Ginny went on reading about cribs and food and names and all sorts of baby things. There was too many to choose from.  
  
Finally, she was in London and got off the Knight Bus. Ginny looked around the dark street. She spotted a small Inn not too far from where she was. So Ginny went to it.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" A middle-aged muggle woman smiled at her from behind the desk.  
  
"Just a room for one thanks" Ginny said.  
  
"Ok, here's your key and Adam will show you to your room" She handed Ginny a key with a tag on it.  
  
A young muggle man took her trunk and led her to a door with the number '24' on it.  
  
"Here's your room miss, and please don't hesitate to ask for anything" He nodded and walked away.  
  
Ginny inserted the key into it's lock and twisted. The door opened and she looked inside. The room was small but very cosy looking. Ginny put her trunk in her bedroom but didn't unpack, not knowing how long she would be there.  
  
The redhead jumped on her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow.  
  
Rhapsody - Love it? Hate it? Review plz! 


	7. Not much of a life

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey muffins! Lol, it's my new word kinda. Moving on, I update so soon coz I really like writing this story and I hope you like reading it!  
  
"Not much of a life"  
  
(8)()(m)(o)(n)(t)(h)(s)()(l)(a)(t)(e)(r) [8 months later]  
  
Draco was trying to study in the library. His NEWTs would take place in two months but he wasn't focused. Draco was thinking about how Ginny was doing with her life. She hadn't sent any letters to him, regardless of his twelve he'd sent her.  
  
"Hey" Blaise Zabini sat down next to Draco.  
  
Blaise was his best friend and the only one who knew about the baby. The school was in tears finding out about Ron's death and all had just assumed Ginny left school because of that.  
  
"What?" Draco mumbled.  
  
"You know, I bet she's doing fine" Blaise said.  
  
"She's fifteen years old, with an unborn baby" Draco replied.  
  
"She'll be sixteen in two days, when's the kid due?" Blaise asked.  
  
"7th of December" Draco said gloomily.  
  
"Truth be told, do you even WANT to have anything to do with this baby and Ginny?" Blaise looked at him.  
  
"Not really, no" Draco said. "I hate the weasel. You know that"  
  
"Then why fret about it? Come on. You nailed her under the influence of firewhisky. The little Weasley girl just happened to get pregnant. Big fuckin deal" Blaise reasoned.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't worry about no-money weasel and her good-for- nothing kid by-accident" Draco sat up.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the library. They spotted Draco but just walked past him to get their books.  
  
"Will you look at that? Only two-thirds of the Dream Team came back" Blaise said innocently.  
  
The two Gryffindors turned to him, fuming. They looked ready to rip him apart and making it as painful as possible.  
  
"That was low, really low Zabini" It wasn't Hermione or Harry that spoke, but Draco.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What?! Defending them? You've gone soft Malfoy" Blaise snapped.  
  
"I wasn't defending them. Just don't descend to their level" Draco stated calmly.  
  
"Do you mind? Seriously, we haven't said a word to you all year and to think you'd lay off us since R-Ron's death" Hermione's lip quivered at the last two words but bit it so she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Sorry Mudblood, Scarhead, but I live to insult you both" Draco drawled.  
  
"Not much of a life then is it, eh?" Harry said and with a final glare, him and Hermione left the library.  
  
Not much of a life. Not much of a life. Harry's words ran through Draco repeatedly. He was annoyed at how true they were. What had he done to someone else to make them feel better? Nothing. He didn't have much of a life. It revolved around putting others down and getting them to do his work for him. Not much of a life.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Ginny roamed the streets of London, her belly now showing quite a bit. People, mainly women, gave her disapproving stares and one young muggle girl muttered 'slut' as she passed Ginny.  
  
She now had an apartment and a job as an checkout/assistant at a fashion store, where she got the glares as well. Ginny was used to it by now.  
  
It was her lunch break and Ginny sat down at her usual table at a small coffee shop called Gloria Jean's, or GJ's. She sat in the comfy armchair and put her bag beside it.  
  
"What brings you to GJ's today, Gin?" A young waiter asked her. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Oh hey, Maddox. Just the usual lunch break and the usual mocha and blueberry muffin" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Should've known. Does your order ever change?" Maddox smiled  
  
"Nup" She shook her head.  
  
"Let me know if it does. How's little Ginny coming along?" Maddox asked, referring to the baby.  
  
"Fine, it's four more months and I can't wait for some reason" Ginny laughed.  
  
"You're fifteen, Gin. You don't seem the type to be pregnant anyway" Maddox said.  
  
"I'll be sixteen in two days!" Ginny protested.  
  
Maddox just shook his head and smiled. He went to get Ginny's Mocha and Muffin.  
  
Ginny started to read her book. A moment later her coffee and muffin were placed on the small table in front of her. Ginny put the book down and sipped her mocha. She looked at her watch. 5 minutes of break left! Ginny sculled the coffee and scoffed her muffin. She threw some money down onto the table and ran back to work.  
  
"Wow Gin, you just made it" A pretty dark-haired girl greeted her at the door. Her name was Tallulah.  
  
"Yeah, I was at GJ's and lost track of time" Ginny panted.  
  
"Well, you'd better get to it girl, my break's now!" Tallulah grinned at walked out of the store.  
  
The two days til Ginny's birthday passed quickly and she woke up on the Saturday of her birthday. To her surprise, an owl perched itself on Ginny's balcony. From Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ginny grinned and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ginny, Hey! How are you? Why didn't you come back to school? We were so worried. It must be really hard on you about Ron. Harry and I really want to see you. We passed our apparation tests a few months ago! So just tell us where you are and we'll be there. Please let us see you. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY! Harry and I put our money together to get you a really good present and we hope you like it. I have to cut the letter short, we're just about to go into Hogsmeade. Harry sends his love and so do I.  
  
Harry and Hermione XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
She smiled and looked over at the small parcel. Ginny picked it up and removed the wrapping carefully.  
  
Inside there was a charm bracelet with different five different charms on it. She recognised it at once. They were the charms of protection, and the protection artifacts contained powerful magic. No-one was sure what they did exactly but they were rare and were unknown because they only acted when someone was in real need of one of it' powers.  
  
The first one was a sword. The second was a shield. The third was an apple. The fourth was a ball of light. The last one was a heart.  
  
"Wow" Ginny whispered.  
  
She clasped the bracelet to her wrist and it glowed silver light, adjusted itself to the size of her small wrist and stopped glowing.  
  
Ginny quickly scribbled a note to Harry and Hermione, telling them where to apparate, since they were in Hogsmeade. The owl flew off into the sky.  
  
Ginny showered and dressed herself into tight jeans and a pink fitted maternity top. She looked at her long red hair and swept it into a ponytail. Ginny looked at her face, which now all her freckles were gone.  
  
CRACK. CRACK. Ginny ran into the living room where Harry and Hermione stood, both in cloaks. She shrieked and embraced them both in hugs.  
  
"Oh, it's SO good to see you both!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Yeah, you too Gin" Harry laughed.  
  
"See you liked your present?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, where did you get it?" Ginny said.  
  
"Knockturn Alley" Harry answered.  
  
"Um, Ginny? I noticed your little..bump" Hermione eyed Ginny's stomach. Harry's eyes strayed to where Hermione's were.  
  
"Well..It started out like.." Ginny started.  
  
Rhapsody - Review please ppl! Even tho I will continue with the story, it's nice to know peepz are reading 


	8. Whats love got to do with it?

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Thank-you to all my reviewers! You hunniez rock! I wouldn't even be writing if it weren't for you, and I luv y'all! Although someone once told me that you don't write for reviews. You write for you.  
  
"What's love got to do with it"  
  
"..And that's how I ended up where I am" Ginny finished.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Hermione instisted.  
  
"Wow. Some story" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah well, you know.." Ginny trailed off  
  
"Is Malfoy going to help with the baby?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
"No...he should though" Ginny replied.  
  
"Why? You guys don't love each other, much less like each other?" Harry said in confusion.  
  
"What's love got to do with it? It's raising a fucking kid!" Ginny snapped.  
  
I've been taking on a new direction  
  
But I have to say  
  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
  
It scares me to feel that way  
  
What's love got to do with it  
  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
  
What's love got to do with it  
  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken  
  
[what's love got to do - tina turner]  
  
"Calm down, Gin" Harry coaxed. He suddenly got an idea "Why don't you come back to Hogsmeade with us?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on Gin!" Hermoine said enthusiastically.  
  
"No. People will stare at me" Ginny said simply.  
  
"I thought it would take more than a few stares to knock down a Weasley. Guess I was wrong" Harry smirked.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed. He was pushing her buttons and she didn't like it one bit. Stupid Harry and his reverse psychology.  
  
"FINE! Happy?" She burst out.  
  
"Great. Get your cloak and we'll apparate you there" Harry said.  
  
Ginny grabbed her black cloak from her room and draped it over herself.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh-huh" Ginny replied.  
  
"Hogsmeade" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
In an instant, Ginny found herself looking around at the snowy streets of the magical world once more. She missed it so much.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um..Honeydukes?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Ok" Harry said.  
  
They made their way to the sweet shop. It was buzzing with Hogwarts students. The three of them browsed what was on sale. It all looked so yummy. The chocolate was creamy, the sweets were sugary and perfect. Ginny left Honeydukes with two bags full of the confectionary.  
  
"Wanna go to Zonko's? They restocked today" Harry said.  
  
"Sure, need to stock up on dungbombs?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"He'd better not! Harry got a week's detention last month because of those disgusting things" Hermione teased.  
  
"Rebel!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Shuddup" Harry stuck out his lower lip.  
  
They'd just entered Zonko's when Ginny realised she'd left her purse at Honeydukes.  
  
"Damn! I left my money at Honeydukes" Ginny cursed.  
  
"Do you want me to go back and get it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, no, I'll do it. I'll meet you here in around five minutes" Ginny said.  
  
She made her way back to the shop. Ginny spotted her purse on the counter. She grabbed it and bumped into someone.  
  
It was Malfoy. He looked into her eyes, then down to her stomach. She glared back at him.  
  
"Hey" She said softly.  
  
"Hey" Draco replied. He turned and walked away. Ginny ran after him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're just going to walk away from us? Your child will be born in less than four weeks and you can just walk away. You arrogant git" She whispered.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you or that child" Draco spat.  
  
"Just talk to me, ok? Please?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fine" He sighed after considering it for a moment.  
  
Ginny led him to a seat where they had privacy. She looked at him.  
  
"Are you going to help me raise this baby?" She asked.  
  
"No. I can't. My family would throw me out" Draco said coldly.  
  
"This is just as much your child. I know you hate me and I can't deny I've been thinking about you a lot and I-I just don't know what to do. I'm barely sixteen and pregnant" tears sprung to Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot, it's even put me off my schoolwork and I don't hate you" Draco gave her a true half smile.  
  
"Really?" Ginny tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Draco inched closer and closer to her. She looked into his icy eyes, then down to his lips. Ginny closed her eyes and felt the warm pressing of his lips on hers, and for the first time in eight months, Ginny felt safe in his arms. Draco felt something when he kissed her. He'd always just toyed with other girls but he felt chemistry and sparks. Ginny and Draco broke apart.  
  
"I'm sorry" they said in unison.  
  
"You can't lie, you felt something" Ginny accused.  
  
"I did. So did you, but it would never work" Draco admitted.  
  
"I know. It won't and that annoys me, I found a guy who I'm having a kid with and I think it's best we don't see each other again" Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"I agree. What was said and..er..done her, stays here" Draco said.  
  
They both stood up and went their separate ways. Their separate ways for good. Ginny found Hermione and Harry still in Zonko's.  
  
"Gin! You were gone for twenty minutes!" Hermione gave Ginny a worried hug.  
  
"I ran into Malfoy. We talked and he, um, kissed me. I really like him but it's not going to work out" Ginny started to cry.  
  
"Oh Ginny, don't cry, you're better off without Malfoy" Harry rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Your baby is due in a month! Come on, you should have names picked out and everything!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Names?! Oh my gosh! I haven't even thought of a NAME for the kid!" Ginny placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Let's go back to your house and pick some ok?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"You up for it Harry?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
They apparated to Ginny's apartment and got out her baby names book. The three of them sat on the floor, poring over them all.  
  
"What about Anna?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Nah, my cousins name is Anna" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Elizabeth is a pretty one" Harry said.  
  
"Too..old" She shrugged.  
  
"I think Thomas is a nice name for a boy" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I like Thomas" Ginny smiled.  
  
" Excellent. I reckon Alice is cool" Harry told them.  
  
"Too plain!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Grace and Candice are really pretty" Ginny said, scanning the book.  
  
"Ooohhhh, Holly and Hamilton are nice!" Hermione said, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Holly's ok but Hamilton? He sounds like a friggin hotel!" Harry said while looking at Hermione as if she'd just sprouted bubotuber pus from her ears.  
  
"What about Immogen?" Ginny asked them.  
  
"Not bad" Hermione said.  
  
"Jamie and Nicholas are good names too" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I knew a guy called Jasper, I liked it" Harry suggested.  
  
"My cat's name was Jasper" Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Joel is gorgeous for a guy" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Kyle. I love that name!" Ginny pointed at a name on the page.  
  
"What about..Lexi?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "Um, it sounds as if she's a prostitute" Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Madison, Mikayla and Michelle!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Mitch and Jason and Kayla" Harry looked at the next page of the book.  
  
"Nice" Hermione praised.  
  
"If we don't choose soon, I will go fudgecakes" Ginny groaned.  
  
They sat in silence for the next few minutes, trying to decide and eliminating names. Finally, they came to a decision.  
  
"For a girl, Immogen Riley. If it's a boy, Kyle Nicholas" Ginny beamed.  
  
"Um..Gin? What about the last name? Will you hyphenate the last name to Weasley-Malfoy or Malfoy-Weasley or just leave it Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going to leave it Weasley" Ginny said determindly.  
  
Rhapsody - Slightly longer than the rest, which is a good thing! Please Review! 


	9. I'm only sixteen but I'm not a slut

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey peepz..whats up? Oh yeah, in answer to Julianne's question, this isn't a GW/DM fic for nothing! It's slow, but it will happen later in the story. If I did it too fast, the story would be short and I don't know about you guys but I like long stories. *smiles* anyway, next chappie! It's gonna be long!  
  
"I'm only sixteen but I'm not a slut"  
  
Ginny was working in One Teaspoon and serving a gorgeous girl with dark blonde hair and a snobby expression. She was around Ginny's age,  
  
"How old are you anyway?" The blonde girl asked rudely, popping her gum.  
  
"I'm sixteen" Ginny didn't look at the girl, just kept reading and adding the prices on her purchases.  
  
"Isn't that a little young to be pregnant? Come off it, you may be pretty but you still look like a whore with a baby. They're called condoms, love, try them" She said a stuck-up tone.  
  
"Excuse me, what I do is my business, not yours" Ginny said forced a smile.  
  
She was meant to be professional and not rude to customers, even if they were to her.  
  
"Whatever skank, come on girls" the blonde grabbed her bags and turned to her friends. They left the store.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Tallulah gave her a reassuring hug and a comforting smile.  
  
"She's a bitch. Just coz you can get some and she can't" Tallulah said.  
  
"Nothing to be proud of" Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tallulah knew about Ginny and Draco. Ginny had told her the story when they'd become best friends. Minus the magic of course.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure Draco will realise and come back" Tallulah said.  
  
"We were enemies. You KNOW that" Ginny grinned.  
  
"But he KISSED you!" Tallulah flipped her long dark hair and looked into her friends' doe-brown eyes.  
  
"Mmm, but still.." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Gin, wake up. He'll come back someday" Tallulah gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
Ginny put a piece of her long red hair behind her ear and started to unpack some new stock and hung them up. One of the best things about working in One Teaspoon was getting to wear the clothing when on duty.  
  
Ginny was wearing a denim skirt that just skimmed her butt with neon orange ¾ leggings underneath. On top was a black thick strap tank that had a teaspoon of sugar on it and said 'one teaspoon' underneath. It just fitted over her huge belly. On Ginny's arms were white mesh fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was loose.  
  
Tallulah had her hair down as well, but she was wearing a white overall dress with a red spaghetti strap top under it. She was wearing earrings which had big black stars dangling from the chain. Tallulah had a black cuff on her wrist that said 'babe' in silver letters.  
  
"You don't know Malfoy, he's just as coldhearted and emotionless and I told you" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Nobody can be THAT mean. And why do you always call him by his last name?" Tallulah cocked her head.  
  
"Yeah, he can. And I'm not good enough that I can call him by his first name, nor he with me and I couldn't care less" Ginny said and put her nose in the air.  
  
"You're hopeless Gin, you kn-" Tallulah was cut off by a customer waiting to be served. "Hello, how can I help you?" She said brightly to the waiting teenager.  
  
Ginny just shook her head and smiled. Tallulah was the best friend she ever had, next to Hermione. Ginny looked at the time.  
  
"Bye Lu, I'm going to GJ's for my break. Catch ya!" She said to Tallulah.  
  
She walked down to the cosy coffee house and took her chair. Sure enough, Maddox came up to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Ginny, hows it going?" He asked.  
  
"Alright. Another girl bagged me out today while I was at work" Ginny said.  
  
"That's terrible. People are so cruel" Maddox gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"Speaking of, the kid's due soon" Ginny replied.  
  
"Yeah, not long now, is it? Oops, gotta get back to work. I'll be here soon with your mocha and muffin" Maddox said.  
  
Ginny slumped back into her chair. Suddenly, there was a jabbing pain in her stomach.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped and clamped her hand over her bump.  
  
"Ginny! Are you ok?" Maddox came running over to her chair.  
  
He looked up at her with concerned eyes. Ginny was sweating and her hands were still on her belly.  
  
"Someone get an ambulance!" Maddox yelled. Everyone was now looking at them.  
  
One of the workers grabbed a phone and started to dial. Maddox held Ginny's hand and swept the wispy bits of her hair off her face. A few minutes had passed and the ambulance arrived.  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
Dumbledore knocked on the door of the potions dungeon. Thirty odd heads turned around to look at him, plus Snape.  
  
"Yes, Albus?" Snape said through gritted teeth.  
  
"May I please borrow Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"Very well. You three, go" Snape said sourly and went back to teaching his lesson.  
  
Draco, Harry and Hermione got up with puzzled expressions but followed their Headmaster. He led them to his office.  
  
"You are probably wondering why you're here" Dumbledore asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I believe Miss Weasley has just gone into labour" He said.  
  
(Rhapsody - Should I leave it? Nah..)  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged shocked looks. Draco's jaw tensed.  
  
"Oh my gosh.." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Can we see her, please?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I was going to ask you that. There is a portkey on my desk, that quill. Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to see Miss Weasley? It is, after all, your child being born" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No" Draco said after a moment. He thought about their conversation.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione said disapprovingly. "You are the most heartless prat I've ever had the misfortune to meet! How dare you not go?! THIS IS YOUR BABY BEING BORN! SHOW SOME SUPPORT WHY DON'T YOU!" She screamed.  
  
"It's true. How can you be so..inconsiderate?" Harry said, shooting a dirty look at Draco.  
  
"I just can't go, ok?" Draco said tensely and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
He just couldn't bear to see Ginny again. Draco had developed a connection to her. His father would kill him if he found out his son had anything to do with a Weasley.  
  
\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\  
  
Harry and Hermione had just arrived at the muggle hospital by the portkey. They spotted a reception desk and went to it.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know which room Ginny Weasley is in?" Harry asked politely.  
  
The woman behind the desk typed in something and read the screen.  
  
"Virginia Weasley? Maternity ward, room 206" The woman told them.  
  
"Thank you" Hermione said.  
  
The two of them ran all the way to the room where they saw an attractive girl with a dark ponytail wearing jeans and a casual sweater. She was holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"Merlin, what are you two doing here?" Ginny gasped. The girl turned around.  
  
"Hey Gin" Hermione smiled. She and Harry gave her hugs.  
  
"Dumbledore let us come. He offered Ferret Boy the same but.." Harry said.  
  
"Oh" Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's a git but that still doesn't cut it" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, this is Tallulah, my best friend and colleague, Lu for short. Tallulah, Harry and Hermione. They went to my school, we've been friends since I was eleven" Ginny smiled.  
  
A doctor came through the door. She was about 30, had black hair twisted up into a bun, kind brown eyes and smooth brown skin.  
  
"Hello, Virginia is it? I'm Kaiya and I'll be delivering your baby tonight" Kaiya smiled.  
  
"Just call me Ginny. Yes, I'm only sixteen but I'm not a slut" Ginny said, sweating.  
  
"I know. I had my boy at sixteen too. People were extremely rude to me. His name is Thomas, he's now fourteen, doing extremely well in sport and academics and I don't regret it one bit" Kaiya touched Ginny's arm.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Tallulah looked at the doctor. At least she would understand and know how their friend felt.  
  
"Really? Wow. I haven't met anyone else who's been pregnant so young" Ginny replied. She was surprised.  
  
"Well, I'm going to check your baby's blood pressure and heart rate" Kaiya said, moving an ultra sound thingo on Ginny's stomach.  
  
Kaiya frowned and looked closer at the screen. She appeared to be thinking, though concerned.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaiya?" Tallulah asked.  
  
"There seems to be..I'm not sure, unusual about this child. But I don't know what it is" Kaiya said.  
  
Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She exchanged discreet smiles with Harry and Hermione. They all knew that it was the magic in the baby. It was, naturally a pureblood so it would show quite a bit.  
  
"You just relax girl, it doesn't look like anything to worry about. Do you want some ice?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny answered. The doctor left.  
  
"Here Gin, I'll tie your hair up, its getting it the way" Hermione said. She knotted Ginny's hair on top of her head.  
  
"Wow. I never thought you'd be here Ginny. I remember when you were in the Chamber of Se-er..I mean, I remember when you started school" Harry said. Hermione gave him a Look.  
  
"So what school do you two go to anyway? You're uniforms are..different, I haven't seen them before" Tallulah observed.  
  
"Uh, well, we don't live close. Um, it's a er..exclusive school, doesn't accept many students" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Yes, our religion is different and our school concentrates on our particular religion" Hermione smiled.  
  
"And what would that religion be..?" Tallulah asked.  
  
"Um..well, oh, here's Kaiya" Ginny grinned. Saved. Kaiya handed her the ice.  
  
"I'll be back soon to check on you" She said and left again.  
  
Ginny nodded. A contraction started.  
  
"Ahhhhh, ah, ouch" She breathed deeply and clenched onto Harry's hand.  
  
"Breathe deeply Gin, ow, you're hurting me" Harry said.  
  
The three girls looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Ginny is hurting about ten times more than you Harry. You are so tactless" Hermione snapped.  
  
After that, Ginny's contractions kept getting closer and closer together. When they were very close, Kaiya moved her into the delivery room. Harry, Hermione and Tallulah waited outside.  
  
"How long away is your school?" Tallulah asked.  
  
"Quite far, we've been staying with friends. Do you live around here?" Hermione lied.  
  
"Yeah. I got expelled when I was seventeen, I still am seventeen but I decided not to go back"Tallulah shrugged.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I trashed some of the classrooms. Don't want to get into it though. I want to hear more about your school" Tallulah said.  
  
"Well, if we told you, we'd have to make sure you forget it" Hermione said.  
  
"And how would you do that?" Tallulah laughed.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah" Tallulah agreed.  
  
"Good. So can we" Harry said.  
  
"Why is it such a big secret anyway?" Tallulah rolled her eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it and it's more than we're worth to tell you" Hermione said seriously.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, push!" Kaiya said.  
  
"I AM PUSHING!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Just a bit further, yes..oh my god" Kaiya gasped.  
  
The doctor was holding a screaming baby. Kaiya rested the child in Ginny's arms.  
  
It was a girl. She had Malfoy's platinum-blonde hair and her own brown eyes. She was a beautiful baby.  
  
"Welcome to my world, Immogen Riley Weasley" Ginny whispered.  
  
Listen as your day unfolds  
  
Challenge what the future holds  
  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
  
Go ahead release your fears  
  
Stand up and be counted  
  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
  
You gotta be...  
  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
  
Herald what your mother said  
  
Read the books your father read  
  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
  
Some may have more cash than you  
  
Others take a different view  
  
My oh my, yea, eh, ee  
  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
  
Time ask no questions, it goes on without you  
  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
  
The world keeps on spinning can't stop it, if you tried to  
  
This best part is danger staring you in the face  
  
Listen as your day unfolds  
  
Challenge what the future holds  
  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
  
Go ahead release your fears  
  
Stand up and be counted, don't be ashamed to cry  
  
Rhapsody - Awww. She had the baby! For all of you who want to know, the baby's birth date was on the 2nd of December! Review please! 


	10. basilisk skin, mahogany, 8 inches

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey all! Thanx for your reviews, I'm aiming to get to 50. Or at least 45. Anyway, please review if you have the extra minute!  
  
"Basilisk skin, mahogany, 8 inches"  
  
Ginny and Immogen walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. Immogen was turning her head at everything she saw, wanting to take in as much of her surroundings as possible.  
  
"Wand shop first?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, ok" Immogen said excitedly.  
  
They stepped into Ollivanders. Sure enough, he was there, looking much older than he used to be.  
  
"Ah, Ginny Weasley. Haven't seen you in awhile, what brings you here?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"I'm getting my daughter Immogen a wand" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hmm..try this" Mr. Ollivander handed Immogen a wand.  
  
She smiled and waved the wand with her left hand. Her wand hand. Draco's wand hand. It made an explosion.  
  
"No, no, I don't think so" The old wandmaker took back the wand and handed her another. Many wands were tried out. Finally, there came to a specific wand.  
  
Immogen waved the wand. Pink and gold sparks shot out of it.  
  
"Basilisk skin, Mahogany, eight inches. There is only one wand I ever made with basilisk skin, funny you should be destined to have it" Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"Er..yes, well, thank you" Immogen said. Ginny paid 9 galleons for the wand.  
  
They left the shop and went to Madam Malkins for robes.  
  
"Hello, dear, Hogwarts are you?" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
"Yes, she is" Ginny sat down.  
  
"Stand on this stool please" She motioned to a small stool it the middle of the room. "Small aren't you?" Madam Malkin observed as she measured.  
  
When they were done there, Ginny and Immogen went towards Flourish and Blotts. Someone pushed in between Ginny and Immogen. They got separated.  
  
"Mum? Mum!" Immogen called. The small girl bit her lip.  
  
She looked down at her sketchers and faded baggy jeans. Sweat appeared on her palms. She wiped it on her red capsleeve top. It had angel wings on the back and the word 'cute' on the front. Both prints were in white glitter. Immogen fiddled with her plaits and bit her lip. She started to walk.  
  
Immogen looked around, searching for her mother's long red hair. She wasn't very tall though, either was Ginny. Immogen bumped into a tall man, around 27, platinum-blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco. Immogen didn't recognise him without the gel.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Immogen stuttered.  
  
"Are you lost?" said the man. He looked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm l-looking for my mum" Immogen replied.  
  
"Come here" He led her to a seat."What's your name?"  
  
"Immogen Weasley. Mum said not to talk to strangers" Immogen said.  
  
"W-Weasley? Is your mum's name Ginny by any chance? And your middle name Riley?" Draco asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Are you a pedophile? Or a stalker?" Immogen narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you? Did Ginny show you any pictures of your father?" Draco said.  
  
"D-Dad? Are-Are you Draco Malfoy?" Immogen asked with wide-eyes. She remembered the pictures.  
  
"Immogen. My daughter" Draco held out his arms. Immogen ran into them.  
  
"Dad" she whispered.  
  
|[~]|[~]|[~]|[~]|[~]|[~]|[~]|[~]|  
  
Ginny watched in shock as she saw her daughter hugging a man. With white- blonde hair and silver eyes. None other than Draco Malfoy. She fainted.  
  
Draco spotted this and ran over to Ginny. Immogen followed.  
  
"Mum?" Immogen poked her mother with a stick. Draco laughed.  
  
"What?!" Ginny awoke with a start. "Oh. It's YOU" she spat.  
  
Draco looked at her. The weaselette had really grown up. She was gorgeous, even. The temper stayed with her though.  
  
"I'm not overly excited to see you, either" He sneered.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Old times"  
  
"Yeah" Draco agreed. "How are you?"  
  
"Where have you been?! Why haven't you come to see Immogen you insufferable prat!" Ginny snapped.  
  
"You-you said not to come and find you" Draco withdrew.  
  
"You should have known better!" She said with a dirty look.  
  
"I'm sorry I did the wrong thing then!" He returned the glare.  
  
"Yeah well you should be! Im and I are on our own and we don't NEED or WANT you!" Ginny got up from the ground, grabbed Immogen's hand and left.  
  
Draco stared after her. No. He wasn't going to let her go again. He ran after her.  
  
"WEASLEY!" He yelled. She stopped and turned.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny's tone was so cold it could freeze boiling water.  
  
"Why don't you call each other by your first names? It's so dumb" Immogen piped up.  
  
"Shut it you!" Ginny snapped at her. Immogen giggled, moody mums.  
  
"Can we please try again?" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I mean, You-know-who's still out there and I don't want my daughter getting killed" He said with a smirk.  
  
"FINE!" Ginny said, annoyance in her voice. She turned around again.  
  
"So where are we going?" Draco asked.  
  
"We?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, WE" Draco mocked.  
  
"I swear, you will die the way you're going" Ginny threatened.  
  
"Yeah, well, you get that, don't you?" Draco shrugged and gave an annoying grin.  
  
"Are you always this bloody arrogant?" Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hmm..no, I'm a bit more arrogant when I'm around the Dream Team. Scarhead, Mudblood and..um" Draco realised what he was saying and shut up.  
  
Ginny gave him a glare that even he faltered under. She was really mad now.  
  
"You are a prat. Did you know?" She snapped.  
  
"Sorry" He whispered.  
  
"Argh! Whatever!" Ginny snarled.  
  
The three of them walked in silence. They came to Quality Qudditch Supplies. Immogen walked in and browsed all the products excitedly.  
  
"Gin-Weasley, I rea-" Draco started.  
  
"Ginny" Ginny said firmly.  
  
"Well, Ginny, I really am sorry" He said quietly.  
  
"I know. Why are you being so nice to me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Listen, you know how..um..at Hogsmeade? Well, I kept thinking, over ten years, what a loser I've been to have let you go. I don't want that to happen again" Draco looked at his feet. This was obviously hard for him.  
  
"Me too. I wished that you weren't gone, no matter how much I disliked you" Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, she looked into his. He tilted her chin up slightly and swooped his head down so it wasn't even an inch from hers. Draco rested his lips on Ginny's, taking in her scent, taste, feel. Their kiss was stopped short.  
  
"Mum! Dad! What are these brooms used for? Can I ha-ohhhh" Immogen beamed at her parents kiss. "I'll leave you to it then"  
  
"Ohhhh, you will die someday soon little girl" Ginny narrowed her eyes. Immogen's smile didn't fall, but got wider.  
  
"Maybe I'll kill you first. Better give Daddy a good-bye snog, eh?" Immogen teased.  
  
Ginny chased her daughter onto the street, Draco running after them, laughing. It ended up that Ginny cast a trip jinx on Immogen, and as the ten-year-old was fake-crying, Ginny went to apologise. Immogen grabbed her legs and therefore Ginny fell, causing a tickle fight which Draco soon invited himself in.  
  
About twenty minutes later, all very messed up, they decided to go back.  
  
"Where do you work?" Immogen asked her father.  
  
"I don't. I'm a lazy bum who just inherited the Malfoy fortune when his good-for-nothing father snuffed it two years ago. I wasn't that sad actually, and I'm now living happily with my mother, who is still learning to cook" Draco said.  
  
"You're a weirdo" Immogen giggled.  
  
"Thanks. My daughter takes after me" Draco joked.  
  
That caused a poking battle between the two. Ginny looked at her family affectionately. Her family. Draco had changed so much.  
  
"Baby, we'd better be going" Ginny said to Immogen.  
  
"Yeah, rented a room for us, hun?" Draco said, draping an arm over Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"You are unbelievable! But you know, you can stay the night with us anyway" Ginny said seductively. Immogen rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll do that then" his husky voice whispered in her ear. She grinned.  
  
"Ew! That's nasty, no, ew, put a soundproof charm on the wall or something, oh traumatised!" Immogen clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, causing her white-blonde plaits to sway. Her arms were waving.  
  
Ginny and Draco laughed. "You taught her that stuff already?" He asked.  
  
"She gets it from school. You know they had sex ed this year? In year five! Honestly" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"That's quite funny actually" He laughed.  
  
"No, it's not!" Ginny giggled.  
  
Rhapsody - fun kinda chappie..didn't realli like it tho..i won't be able to update until december! Sorry. What does OOTP mean? Lol, im so clueless! 


	11. The hogwarts express

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hi. . .ohh, I'm so tired! My little brother (12) got back from camp the other day and I was looking through his photos and he's in a lot of them with a pretty red-haired girl called Hayley..hmm, I think I'll have to look into that! Lol, chappie 11  
  
"bvidbnglas"  
  
"Draco! Give me a hand will you?" Ginny called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Ginny had changed Immogen's last name to Malfoy unwillingly as Draco pointed out she wouldn't get bothered at school if her last name had power to it. Ginny then wanted her name on too, hyphenated but that Draco said people would get suspicious if there was Weasley-Malfoy as the families were always feuding.  
  
They had been together since that day at Diagon Alley. Ginny took Draco back to the muggle world and Immogen was leaving for Hogwarts that day.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" He asked.  
  
"Help me bring down Immogen's trunk" Ginny answered.  
  
"I'll be right up" Draco said.  
  
Immogen was biting her lip. She was wearing baggy too-big khaki cargos and a white singlet top on the train and would change there. Immogen had wanted to leave her hair out but Ginny swept it up in a ponytail. Immogen wouldn't know anyone at Hogwarts. Her mum and dad said she'd make friends quickly. And that there was bound to be at least half of them not knowing anyone, so that reassured Immogen a little.  
  
"We'd better leave, it's nearly twenty past ten" Ginny looked up at the clock. She wiped her sweaty hands on her flared jeans and straightened her top. "Oh and Draco, we're stopping by Harry and Hermione's place on the way back"  
  
"What?! Sc-" Draco started to complain.  
  
"Shut it! I don't think you'd like to finish that sentence" Ginny's eyes gave him a firey look but he just glared ice back.  
  
Everyone got into the car and they reached King's Cross station.  
  
"Mum, where's platform nine and three quarters? I don't think there IS a platform. Look. 9 and 10. Nothing in between" Immogen said.  
  
"That's what you think" Ginny gave her a small smile and a wink.  
  
"Ok hun, walk straight into that barrier just there and you'll get onto the platform" Ginny said.  
  
Immogen looked from her mother to her father, as if they had just told her that like to eat the platform. They stared pleasantly back.  
  
"You're cracked. The two of you have gone mad" She said.  
  
"I'll go first then" Draco walked swiftly through the barrier.  
  
"I-I..where-dad?..he-gone..look" Immogen stuttered and pointed to where Draco had just gone through.  
  
"See? I'll walk through with you" Ginny took Immogen's hand and took her towards the barrier.  
  
Closer and closer they were getting, faster in each step. The barrier was inches away, they couldn't stop even if they wanted to. Immogen clenched her eyes shut and heard a whistle. They were on a different platform. Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
A scarlet train was standing in front of her, students all around it. Ginny and Draco led her onto it and put her trunk in an overhead compartment. There was an empty carriage at the back of the train so Immogen occupied it. Ginny thought how small she looked, kind of sinking into the cushy seat, her feet not even touching the floor. Ginny wondered if that was how she looked when she had started Hogwarts.  
  
"We have to go, will you be ok?" Draco asked, checking his watch.  
  
"Bye, sweetie, have fun" Ginny gave her a kiss and hug.  
  
"See you at christmas, Im" Draco hugged her and smiled.  
  
"Bye" Immogen said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
Ginny and Draco left the train and watched it move into motion and leave.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Keep your hair on, she'll be fine" Draco put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Ok then, now we are going to visit HARRY and HERMIONE" Ginny emphasied their names.  
  
"Don't they have the brat anymore?" Draco asked.  
  
"Kyle isn't a brat! Tallulah has Kyle today" Ginny said.  
  
"Why do you bother with these people? Why are we still in the muggle world, why can't we move?" Draco whined. (Rhapsody - Draco, whining? Lol)  
  
"Stop bitching, we'll sort that out later" Ginny replied. They reached Harry and Hermione's place in five minutes.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny grinned at her two ex-Gryffindor friends and gave them hugs.  
  
"How's it going Gin? How was Kings' Cro-" Hermione was cut off by the sight of Draco. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to retort but then shut it, thinking about how much it would annoy Ginny and didn't particularly want an infamous Bat-bogey hex again, of which he had the misfortune to meet in his fifth-year.  
  
"He's with me, we're going out now" Ginny said airily.  
  
"Yeah" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Well..er..come in, both of you. Want a coffee?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, for both of us" Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco reluctantly went inside. He would never open up to anyone but Ginny, he always had a cold exterior except for the few people he trusted.  
  
"So how was Immogen on the train?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Scared stiff, I thought she'd wet herself, honestly" Ginny rolled her eyes but then laughed to show she was joking.  
  
"And how's being a father coping with you..um..Malfoy?" Hermione asked, unsure what to call him, now that they were grown-up.  
  
"It's Draco" Ginny smiled and gave her boyfriend a discreet jab in the ribs.  
  
"Fine. It's easier that I though" Draco forced a smile at the red-head and then at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Well, that's good. Kyle will be seven soon" Harry said.  
  
After about another hour and forced niceness from Draco, they left.  
  
"I have to say, I'm proud of you" Ginny said to him.  
  
"You'd want to be" Draco shot her a Look.  
  
"I love you" She turned to him, put her hands on his waist and looked deep into his silver-grey eyes with a grin.  
  
"Don't blame you" Draco said with mock seriousness back. "Nah, I love you too"  
  
"Good" Ginny said.  
  
Rhapsody - Yeah, a bit shorter but I'll make up for that in next chappie! 


	12. Braxlin Estin Malfoy

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Rhapsody - Hey! How's it going? Now that I have over 50 reviews, I'm aiming for 60! Lol, goals, aims, targets..keep ya motivated don't they? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
"ABCDEFG"  
  
Immogen stared out the window of her empty compartment. The train had been on track for about half an hour, and she was bored already. If only there was someone she knew..  
  
The compartment door slid open. A girl around her age with light brown hair and a frame a little taller than Immogen's came in. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was shoulder-length and it had copperand blonde streaks through it. The girl had a small sprinkle of freckles on her nose.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jenny Syler, do you mind if I share your compartment? I can't find anywhere else" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm Immogen Malfoy, are you starting Hogwarts too?" Immogen replied.  
  
"You're a Malfoy? I didn't think girls were allowed to be Malfoys, it's a known fact that if a girl is born into the Malfoy family, she was killed, and yeah, I'm starting school this year too" Jenny said.  
  
"Really? They ki-I mean, yeah, I know, but I guess I was special" Immogen changed her answer, thinking it would be better to pretend she knew everything about her heritage, but in actual fact, she had no idea how evil the Malfoys were. "By the way, I like your hair"  
  
"Thanks. I've always loved silver-blonde hair, but hey, I'm not crying over it" Jenny shrugged. "I bet you know ALL about Hogwarts, I know a bit because of my sister, Bree, she's starting sixth-year though, so she's too busy"  
  
"Oh ok. What house do you hope to be in?" Immogen asked.  
  
"Gryffindor. Bree's one and I'd like it if someone was there that I could turn to" Jenny smiled.  
  
"Me too. My mum was a Gryffindor" Immogen grinned back.  
  
"If you are in Gryffindor, you'll be the first in your background to be" Jenny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mum's side was all Gryffindor" Immogen frowned.  
  
"Yes, but you're carrying on the Malfoy name aren't you? Not your mothers. Anyway, here's the trolley lady, are you getting anything?" Jenny asked.  
  
For the rest of the trip, Immogen and Jenny mainly talked. Finally, they reached Hogwarts and before they knew it, were standing in front of the entire Hogwarts population, waiting to put on an old hat.  
  
"Aldrige, Carly" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
The list of names ran on. Until..  
  
"Malfoy, Immogen!" the Slytherin table looked up. A surefire add to their house, but the first girl Malfoy.  
  
Immogen stumbled on the hem of her robes but kept herself from falling.  
  
"Look, she's tiny!" One of the Slytherins yelled.  
  
Immogen flushed pink. The sorting hat touched her head.  
  
'Hmm..another Weasley? But yet another Malfoy..strange, very strange, there's been no-one like you. But Slytherin or Gryffindor? You seem more like a.." the hat whispered in her ear.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. Everyone froze for a second. Then the Gryffindor table started to cheer.  
  
Jenny go into Gryffindor too, and was thoroughly happy about it.  
  
"So, Immogen, you were quite a surprise, being the first ever Malfoy to be in Gryffindor, who's your mother?" Bree, Jenny's sister asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley" Immogen replied.  
  
"A Weasley? Hmm, never thought that'd happen" Bree just shrugged and went back to her feast.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
"We have to owl her!" Ginny was jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down, Gin, she wont even be finished the feast yet!" Draco shook his head but gave himself a subtle smile.  
  
"Did you just..SMILE?" Ginny grinned, punching his arm. He quickly changed it into a smirk.  
  
"No, smiling is for prats" Draco teased.  
  
"Then you should do it a lot"' Ginny's grin remained.  
  
"Oooh, I'm not gonna take that, WEASELETTE" Draco narrowed his eyes mockingly. He conjured a water bomb over her head and -  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"You will wish you'd never done that Ferret!" Ginny fumed.  
  
But she was stopped short by a tawny owl. A letter was attached to it's foot. The letter was from Immogen.  
  
Hey Mum and Dad!  
The feast is over and I'm in Gryffindor! (Ginny squealed while Draco gave the letter a dirty look) I met a girl on the train, her name's Jenny and she's in Gryffindor too. Everyone seems to know a lot about the Malfoys and I'm not hearing too nice things about them (Ginny collapsed in laughter at this, but Draco gave the words, if possible, an even dirtier look) so I'm wondering if there's anything I should know. Anyway, I'm having a great time so far and remember to owl me! Oh, and my birthday's in three months so you have to get me a present!  
  
Love - Immogen  
  
"Hmm.." Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Ha ha! Shut down!" Ginny said in a sing-song voice while prancing around him. "Malfoys suck, Malfoys suck!"  
  
"Virginia Michelle Weasley you are so clueless. I thought you were clever" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am clever! Why am I clueless?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Tell me, why would everyone still remember Malfoys?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Because they're rich and powerful" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Well, yes, but students wouldn't keep talking about it, someone wouldn't let them forget it. Someone who would constantly remind everyone how powerful Malfoys were. Someone like how I was in school" Draco hinted.  
  
Ginny went white. "You're - you're not saying..that there's a Malfoy at Hogwarts?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. Im's cousin is still at Hogwarts" Draco said.  
  
"Merlin. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, HUH? WHY?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Shut up and calm down!" Draco commanded. "I thought he'd left but it seems he's in seventh-year"  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked hesitantly.  
  
"Braxlin Estin Malfoy, son of Estin Slater Malfoy and Elissiana Marlie Landon" Draco replied.  
  
"Wizarding names aren't they?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Naturally. Malfoys aren't fond of muggle names" Draco answered.  
  
"Why is Braxlin's middle name the same as his father's?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Tradition. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy so it makes sense doesn't it?" Draco said.  
  
"Will he give Immogen a hard time? You know, because she's a girl, she has a muggle name, she's a Gryffindor and I'm her mother?" Ginny asked wryly.  
  
"It's hard to say. I DO think that he'll try to take her over to be mean, then Immogen'll resist and he might lay off her, possibly be nice to her" Draco took a breath then carried on.  
  
"Braxlin isn't as bad as most Malfoys, I s'pose he got it from Aunt Liss, the Landons were the nicest pureblood family, besides the Weasleys, but Grandfather allowed Uncle Estin to marry Aunt Liss because the Landons hated muggles. Only two or three of them out of their whole family ended up being death eaters" He finished.  
  
"The Landons are good friends with the Weasleys" Ginny said, thinking.  
  
"Yes, which is why I think Braxlin might be nice to her. He always liked his mother better than his father, like me. Don't blame him really. He'd do anything to please his mother beyond his father and I've kept in touch with Uncle Estin and Aunt Liss, and told them about Immogen" Draco said.  
  
"What did they say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uncle Estin was pissed, but Mum and Aunt Liss liked it. They weren't happy about me being a father so young but still..I know that they haven't told Braxlin about Im yet though" Draco answered.  
  
"So they don't know they're cousins?" Ginny said indignantly.  
  
"Well, no, but I thought Braxlin had left school and it'll make it fun for them wouldn't it?" Draco said.  
  
"Point taken, but when Im finds out, she won't take it lying down. She'll want to know why we didn't tell her" Ginny warned.  
  
"I didn't want her to be involved with my family, except MAYBE my mother and Aunt Liss" Draco explained.  
  
"Well, we'll write her a letter, telling her what to expect but not what it is" Ginny suspected.  
  
"Okay..how do we start?" He asked.  
  
When the letter was finished, it said -  
  
Dear Immogen,  
There will be an unexpected surprise at Hogwarts waiting for you. Your father only figured it out tonight and instead of telling you, there should be a few things you should figure out yourself. We send our love. Mum and Dad  
  
"Good, now let's send it off" Ginny said.  
  
And the letter flew away into the night.  
  
Rhapsody - POLL! Should I still talk about Immogen's life at Hogwarts? yeah, I want to know what happens with her finding out about Braxlin! Yeah, but mostly stick to Ginny and Draco No, focus on the original characters please. 


	13. Epilogue

ICE AND FIRE  
  
Little Wings - Changed my pen name! It WAS Rhapsodyblossom now Little Wings. This will be the LAST chappie for this story! Sorry everyone! Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY GORGEOUS REVIEWERS! LUV Y'ALL!  
  
"Epilogue"  
  
"Oohhh no! Mione, look look! My lipgloss smudged" Ginny whined.  
  
"Where?" Hermione squinted and got closer, trying to find the smudged gloss.  
  
It was Ginny's wedding day, and she had persuaded Draco to let them have a muggle wedding. She's now 28 years old, Draco's 29. Immogen's 12 and just started her second year of Hogwarts. Ginny was frantic, everything had to be absolutely perfect on her wedding day. Hermione, Tallulah and Luna were her bridesmaids and Immogen was the flower girl. Ginny had run into Luna last year in Diagon Alley and they were now very good friends.  
  
Hermione, Luna and Tallulah all had dark purple satin gowns. They had the same neckline as Ginny, a halter and had a beaded design around on top and strappy heeled shoes. Their hair was up in french twists with a small purple and diamond diamante bobby pin. Deep purple just-above-elbow-length gloves were on the girls' arms. Hermione, Tallulah and Luna looked beautiful. Red lipstick completed the outfit  
  
Immogen had insisted on choosing her own gown, which Ginny was cool with, as long as it was reasonable. It was light lilac satin, which went well with her white-blonde hair which was up in curls on the top of her head with little white flowers entangled in them. The gown was simple, with spaghetti straps and a skirt that went a bit out and had a big bow attached to the back. Ginny forced Immogen to wear white 3cm/1 inch heels but because the skirt was so long, Immogen had 'accidentally' left the shoes in the other room and opted for her etnie sneakers without her mum knowing. Light lilac just-above-elbow-length gloves were on her arms too.  
  
The others all looked pretty but Ginny looked STUNNING. Her wedding gown was a satin halter with full tulle skirt features corset bodice and beaded Alencon lace appliques accented in Rum Pink. (Little Wings - lol, I got that from the actual description. If you want to see Ginny's wedding dress, here's the specific url - ) Her veil was waist length and her tiara was pure silver with little pearls through it. Her shoes were white silk and heeled, with straps. Her hair was fixed in curls fixed in the middle of her head. Ginny's bouquet was all pale pink roses with a white bow coming from the bottom. She had french manicured acrylic nails.  
  
"OH!" Ginny gasped. "What if Draco thinks I look ugly? What if he hates my dress?"  
  
"Gin, honey, your lipgloss is still perfectly intact" Hermione smiled at her glossy pink lips. "And Draco loves you. He thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world. He'll love the dress"  
  
"Really? . I'm getting married. I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She squealed and hugged her bridesmaids. Immogen rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.  
  
"I know. I can't believe your getting married to Draco Malfoy, king of Slyth-um..school?" Luna cringed at remembering Tallulah was a muggle. She'd grown out of her dreamy phase.  
  
"Oh please. I'm a witch, I went to Beauxbatons but left school early because my parents practically disowned me because I wouldn't join you-know- who" it was Tallulah's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny raised her hand to her mouth, then remembered her make-up and stopped it an inch from her lips.  
  
"I didn't know if you were a muggle or a witch. Anyway, I'll fill you in later. It's your wedding sweetie, spotlight's all on you" Tallulah grinned.  
  
"Thank you guys. For being here, for just being there all the time" Ginny sniffed, and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"You'll ruin your make-up!" Hermione and Luna said in unison. They all laughed.  
  
"Oops, it's time!" Tallulah glanced at the clock.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god" Ginny started breathing deeply.  
  
Immogen got off the chair she was slung over and grabbed her rose petals and dumped the rings in the bottom of it. The five girls ran fairly wobbly to the line-up because of their high heels and stood patiently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Groom's Chamber*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at his reflection and saw himself in a handsome black tuxedo, highly polished shoes and his hair slicked back once again. Even he thought he looked pretty good. Harry was his best man, as they'd become good friends and he hadn't had much contact with anyone else after he found out Ginny was pregnant. They still called each other by last names though, not because of under-familiarity, because of habit.  
  
"Potter, can't you get your hair to EVER lie flat?" Draco asked desperately.  
  
"Uh-uh" Harry shook his head. "Sorry"  
  
"Wait. I got an idea" Draco rummaged through a drawer when he found a muggle product. "Gel!"  
  
"You think it'll work?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Worth a shot" Draco shrugged and started to work Harry's hair. In minutes, it was actually lying flat and neat.  
  
"Wow. Thanks. So, getting married to Ginny, eh?" He grinned.  
  
"Obviously" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry laughed. "She put a picture of her family at the altar before" he added sadly.  
  
"Poor Ginny. My parents didn't even bother to show up. Who's walking Ginny to the altar then? I mean if my dad was..I doubt she'd want him to.." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Tallulah's father. Him and her mother are like parents to Ginny" Harry answered.  
  
"Oh ok" Draco said.  
  
"Well. It's time for you to get married to my best mates little sister" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah" Draco gave him a faint smile. He and Harry hugged (a manly hug, the slap on the back type thing) and Draco went up to the front of the altar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum. Dum dum da-dum dum da-dum dum da-dum. The music repeated as Ginny slowly walked to the altar, her dress trailing behind her. She smiled at a frozen Draco. 'She looks beautiful' he thought as he stood frozen on the spot, taking in her beauty. Ginny reached the end of the aisle and gave her fiancé a little wink. He eased up.  
  
{do you take whats-her-chops to be lawfully wedded wife etc. etc. sorry, but it'll be boring if I put this in!}  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said.  
  
Draco lifted Ginny's veil as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. He gave her a soft but long peck on the lips, knowing Ginny wouldn't like her lipgloss all over her face and Draco wouldn't want it all over his either. When he pulled away, they were both grinning. Draco picked her up wedding style and carried his wife down the aisle.  
  
"Oh, you guys are really married!" Luna squealed. Draco put Ginny down so she could hug her friends.  
  
"Yeah! I'm married!" Ginny yelled. The guests all gave the couple hugs, kisses, handshakes, blew bubbles on them and everything.  
  
"Alright, you have a great time with Uncle Harry and Aunty Mione tonight. We'll be back in three weeks. And remember to catch the train back to school tomorrow" Draco gave Immogen a hug.  
  
"Yeah, two days is a lot to miss off school. If you need us, we'll be touring America ok, sweetie?" Ginny kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
Ginny and Draco burst through the doors of the church, waiting to begin their new life together. As a married couple.  
  
Little Wings - That's it! The epilogue is finished, story's over and NO SEQUEL I'm sorry! Though your welcome to write one if you want, just drop me a line and email me or sumthin before you do. I was gonna end the story with Voldemort killing all three of them but then I'd be dodging tomatoes the rest of my life! Anyway. I LUV YAZ, BUHBYEZ! 


End file.
